ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayden Matthews
Ayden 10 is the main character of his series and an up and coming hero who wields an Omnitrix capable of giving him the ability to change into other aliens, though. problem is it continually messes with his DNA and forces him into transformations at times. Appearance Ayden wears a navy blue shirt with black cuffs on the end and a black x on it (weird). He has black shorts with navy blue sneakers. His hair is black and a bit spiky. He has white eyes with black pupils. His Omnitrix is a black and blue color with a more x-styled pattern then others. Biography Ayden 10 was a unique kid as he didn't want to get any normal job. He wanted to be a Plumber and since his parents were Plumbers, they decided to give him a little "tour" of the place. During this, he snuck off and wanted to see the cool alien gadgets. It was where he found this world's Omnitrix that he was amazed with. The Omnitrix was glowing with a new message. When he went to grab it, he was shocked AND weirded out when the device bonded to his arm. The initiation protocol activated and turned him into Humungousaur, scared Hayden ran off, tearing himself out of the lab and running off to the forest where he tore through a hunting trip accidentally and destroyed a few trucks. Later that day, Ayden was tracked by Valius, an alien hunter who wanted the Omnitrix for his own purposes. Eventually, Hayden turned back to his human form, but at the worst time possible. Valius captured him and wanted to use the device for his own gain. Azmuth appeared in a hologram to remind Valius he couldn't have the device. Realizing that, the Hunter now prepared to try taking it off him, even if it meant losing an arm. He was stopped when the Omnitrix glowed a blue color, turning him into Buzzshock. Azmuth had told him what to do and, as he concentrated, he turned into electricity, escaping the cuffs and attempting to fly off. Before he could escape, the ship shut itself down and caused him even more trouble as attack drones activated. Aazmuth told him what to do and he managed to destroy several drones.. As he touched the "glowing thingy on his chest", he turned into Cannonbolt and just then Valius appeared, but he was alerted to the presence of the Plumbers who arrived inside of his base. Before he left, Valius put up a fight and attacked the Plumbers but was swiftly defeated when Ayden's Cannonbolt joined in. Now compromised, he teleported off, leaving the Plumbers and Ayden as he turned back, his two parents appeared happy that their son was alive. He was taken back to the base so they could get the Omnitrix off of him. Sadly, they couldn't since the Omnitrix already bonded itself to his arm and the fact it already gave a DNA scan. Azmuth wasn't really happy since he had to teach him how to use the Omnitrix. Ayden was now instructed into the Junior Plumbing Squad, already with his two new "friends". Yeah, that is going to go well. Personality Ayden 10 is upbeat and usually filled with jokes. He is also a casual prankster at times, with an obvious liking for ice-cream. He has at times shown to be capable of exceeding but only when taken seriously. He also had a pet dog who died two years ago and was buried in the graveyard. One of his fears were monkeys. Aliens This is a list of all 13 of Ayden's aliens *Anvil: Anvil is a Metacuosapien. His strength is nice but his powers get lackluster whenever near heat. He is capable of entering a much more armored strength form which allows him to lift things twice his size. *Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt is a white and orange Arburian Pelarota with the ability to turn into a sphere form used for rolling around. Ayden uses him for crash testing and stunts. *Blurr: Blurr is a red Citrakayah and Ayden's fastest alien. He is capable of speaking incredibly fast and can create afterimages used to confuse enemies. He is Ayden's favorite. *Radiator: Radiator is an Atomocelleran. It lives on a similar planet of Atomix's race and has different powers. It has the ability to manipulate molecules, but its slow weight causes it to stop... a lot. *Tyranno: Tyranno is a Vaxasaurian and was the first alien used by Ayden. Here, he can extend his size and is quite durable, capable of throwing powerful punches and growing large armor. Ayden tends to also call him Dino-Man. He is the only alien colored the same. *Wofgang: Wolfgang is another one of Ayden's speed aliens. His DNA comes from a Loboan. He is capable of emitting a powerful sonic scream that he uses on his enemies to disorient and stun them. Mani calls him "Wolfman". *Sparx: Sparx is a Nesodonian, a race capable of manipulating electricity. He is a small yet "shocking" alien under Ayden's control. In this form, Ayden tends to electric puns and uses it to organize pranks. *Icicle: Arctiguana is a Polar Manzardill used by Ayden. He speaks with a sort of Swiss accent and is capable of firing a blast of ice from his mouth. He's also capable of walking on ice and some other form of ice skating. *Prism: Prism is a Crystalsapien and one of the most "colorful" of Ayden's aliens. He is capable of manipulating energy and can be used for absorbing energies and firing ultra-violet beams. *Big guy: Big Guy is (so far) the strongest alien of Ayden (and technically the biggest). He is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar. So far, Ayden has tried turning into Big Guy but mostly fails at doing so and has to continually try changing at times. He is capable of firing beams from his hands and has immense strength. *Ripple: Ripple is a Chronosapien he'd end up using to absorb a hole in time. His powers are time-based but he also has a much slower reaction. *Melter: Ayden's Pyronite. This form is used to fire beams of heat and melt through tons of other things, preferably if he isn't near water. *Freakface: A Jestrosapien from Anur Milligan, this monster is a ghoulish jester capable of stretching and manipulating fear. Bozzo is impressed. This form is used to scare his enemies into suggestion. *MindMatter: A sentient chemicoal capable of manipulating matter with his own mind. *King wrap: Is a Thep Khufan, a being capable of stretching. In this universe, it is the last Thep Khufan. The planet was destroyed and wrecked due to what was believed to be a world-destroying weapon *Circuit: Circuit is an amalgam of Technorite and Galvanic Mechamorph. Its powers are extended to being capable of full-on technopathy that can be used to control technology and everything related to it, It has an evolution. *Shellbreak: Shellbreak is a Shellosapien capable of growing stronger armor. It can withstand the fist of a Tetramand and a Vaxasaurian, and with its power, Ayden doesn't know how to use it. *Photonic: The 2nd amalgam, Photonix is a powerful being of light who manipulates solar energies, though it's personality is pacifistic it through trying can Ayden use it for fighting. *Nesse: A Levianite Nesse is what's called "aquatic support". It is a good swimmer and like Ripjaws unites its legs when swimming. Nessie also has incredible claws and teeth able to lift a tanker truck and tear through the bottom of a ship. *Curse: Curse is a black Lukiosapien capable of creating bad luck and directing it to different enemies. He resembles a cat. *Dimentior: A Telavosapien Dimentior is capable of creating portals that can teleport enemies to different areas. Ayden uses it for long distance movement and all sorts of other things. Think of its evolution as capable of even higher teleportation. *Ghore: A being from Anur G'rnay, Ghore is a large gargoyle-like alien with sharp claws. In reality, Ghore is weakened by all sun and light which slows him down and freezes him in place. His evolution is powerful and capable of many things. *Octomax: Lovecrasapiens are known for their powerful telekinetic abilities, though in reality they are just another form of powerful octopi who are feared because of their power and focus of malicious powers. It could be said that they're Cthulhu incarnate. They have an evolution. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:A-P Squad Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:MercilessOne Category:Protagonists Category:Male Heroes Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Human Males